


Always

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: TMNT - Fandom, Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 00:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6730669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles<br/>Characters: Raphael<br/>Relationship: Raphael/reader<br/>2 request: You write so well! Could I request a story where the reader is depressed because Raph is ignoring her, but Raph truly loves her. Then he comforts her, fluff and smut happens, please? :33<br/>Would u be willing to do a mating season with raph from tmnt please?!?!? Ur work is amazing!!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always

Cuddling up on your sofa, your wrapped your arms around your legs to bring them closer to your breaking heart.  
You and Raph had been very close friends for many many years now. But recently, you had been feeling like he was pushing you way. It was subtle ways, like he wouldn’t stay at n your anymore, or he would take his time reply to your messages. You were totally in love with Raph and had been from the start so it was killing you inside. Now, whenever you got too close to him, Raph would push you away and mutter something about needing to do something.  
Even in the lair, he would ignore you. So now, you didn’t have any choice. It hurt too much to be gradually pushed out.  
So today you had asked Raph if you could have a talk with him. He was meant to be coming around an hour ago at 7 and still no show. You waited in your apartment with the window open but as the minutes ticked into hours, your heart broke with every moment that passed.  
The clock had just turned 11pm and you heard a thud from the window. Turning your head slightly, you see Raph as he walked across the room to you and kissed your forehead which nearly brought you to your knees as a pain stabbed at your heart. In the same moment, he pulled away harshly and acted like nothing had happened.  
This was one of things that was confusing about Raph. One moment, he would be caring towards you, then the next minute he would be distant. It made your breath catch in your throat. You couldn’t meet his eyes as he sat next to you on the sofa.  
“Whats wrong?” Raph asks, leaning back a little, as though the kiss on the forehead was too much for him. You glanced up at him, taking a shuddering breath before turning to him.  
“I don’t think I can do this any more.” You breath, watching Raph frown in confusion as he see the tears already forming in your eyes.  
“What are you talking about?” He muttered, leaning forward and placing his palm on your cheek. You shake your head , closing your eyes in an attempt to push him away.  
"Why do you keep ignoring me, Raph?" You desperately try to get an answer from him but you can see this only rattles his cage.  
"I dont ignore you so dont go and start crying over nothing just to get me to feel bad." Raph snaps, causing you to jump at the sudden harshness, not only in his voice but in his words to.  
"Im trying to make you feel guilty. Im trying to figure out how one moment we are fine and the next you act like you hate me."  
"Oh yeah? And when do i do that?" Raph growls, making you cringe away from him. Not matter how much you loved and cared for him, he did scare you when he was angry.  
"You did it today? You took 4 hours to respond to my texts and your over 3 hours late with no message or call to let me know. You did it yesterday when i was trying to speak to you and you just kept walking away. You did it on Monday when i asked you to help me lift that box and you walked away from me. You did it-" You could have gone on for hours as the tears fall down your cheeks at the memory’s. However, you were interrupted when 2 fists were slammed down onto your coffee table by the turtle, making you yelp in fear and cower away from him.  
“I can do us anymore, Raph. You keep pushing me away and I cant do it. I love you, but I wouldn’t be pushed away or second best.” You turn away from Raph, your tears flowing freely down your cheeks as you wait for him take in your words. Raph stares at you for a moment, his mouthing opening slightly as if he was going to say something, making your heart jump.  
You wanted him to fight for you, say he was sorry for ignoring you and that you meant the world to him.  
How wrong you were.  
Raph just shook his head and pushed himself off the sofa, striding to the window with his hands clenched into fists.  
You sat there, staring at back of his shell as he got closer and closer to the window, each one of his steps cut your heart. You bury your face in your hands, trying to silent the sobs.  
Raph suddenly freezes about 2 feet away from the window.  
"You love me?" His words caught you completely off guard. You had confessed your love for him while at the same cowering and crying. Look over at him with wide eyes, you were about to deny it but you just sighed and shook your head.  
"I always have, which is why it hurts me so much." You rub your forehead and get to your feet.  
“I don’t deserve it.” Raph muttered, but you heard him loud and clear and it made your blood boil. He had been ignoring you for weeks, maybe months and now he said he didn’t deserve the consequences.  
“You ignored me, you pushed me away and you were the one who played with my feelings. You deserve everything you get so don’t try to say you don’t deserve the consequences!” You hiss, turning on your heel and starting to storm to your bedroom when a hand grasps your upper arm and pulls you back.  
“Let go of me, Raph.” You try to struggle out of his grasp but freeze when you feel hot tears on your neck and heard Raph letting out a shuddering breath.  
“I meant I don’t deserve your love.” Raph mumbled into your neck with a tone similar to begging.  
“You have a minute to get out.” You push yourself out of his grip and turn to him, pointing at the window.  
He glances at the window behind him as though you were sending him to the electric chair.  
“Will you let me explain?” He turn back to you, giving you big puppy dog eyes which he knew would break you. You, however, knew of this tactic and knew how to prevent it.  
“Fine, but I don’t want to look at you at the moment so I will go into my room and you can talk to me through the door.” You turn and walk to your room, closing the door behind you but pressing your ear to the wood, waiting to see if he would try and speak to you. You heard him sigh and you then heard footsteps approach your door.  
“I- I am sorry if I made you feel second best or that I didn’t want you. The truth is the opposite. I have been in love with you since I first saw you all those years ago. The last few weeks, I have been in mating season.” You kept yourself silence even though your heart was raising. He loved you.  
“Whats mating season?” You ask, trying to stop your voice from shaking.  
“Its when we are… drawn to our other halfs in more of a… sexual way. When Im around you, I get worried that I would do or say something to you about the way I feel.” Raph struggled to tell you this and you could hear it in his voice but your attention was on the last part.  
“And how do you feel?” You slowly open the door to see Raph standing directly on the other side, his hands shaking as his eyes meet yours.  
“I love you.” His voice was barley a whisper but you heard the words loud and clear.  
You step forward, closing the gap between yourself and him, wrapping your arms around his neck. You saw the surprise in his eyes but he didn’t waste a second before wrapping his owns arms tightly around your waist.  
“Prove it.” You half whisper, half growl. You needed Raph and you could feel in the tenseness of his muscles, the fast heart beat and the way he started at you with pure desire that he needed you.  
Raph responded with a low growl before lowering his head to claim your lips in a passionate yet nervous kiss. You felt the nerves die away as you kissed him back, matching his passion.  
You pulled him inside your bedroom until your heels hit the edge of your bed and you fell backwards. Raph was on top of you in a moment, nipping and biting at your neck as you let out a long moan. As his hands moved across your body, he pushed your top up till it hit your chest. You smile at him and decide to help him by pulling off your top off, leaving you on with your bra on.  
Raph pulled you up so your back was arched off the bed while his lips kissed between your breasts while his hand slipped around and undid your bra. Within seconds, your bra fell off your shoulders so he threw it to the side of the room.  
His hands ran over your breast, giving them a playful squeeze so you moaned a little, your hands running from his head, down his neck then back up. You felt Raph pulling off your jeans so you raised your hips to help him. Raph kissed down your body till he gets to your underwear, where he pulls it down with his teeth.  
Raph leans back on your heels, taking in your naked form. You could see his hard members and blushed. He did not fall short in expectations in any way and you knew you were in for an amazing night. You sit up a little and reach out, grasping the throbbing member in your palm. Raph let out a low growl as you slowly started to pump up and down, never breaking eye contact with him. You were already very wet by just the kissing and touches but you were so desperate for pleasure, you reached between your legs and started to rub your clit.  
Your head fell back as your eyes shut.  
“Can i?” Raph half begged you as you look at him.  
“Can you what?” You ask, your legs falling a little further apart as Raph tried to form a sentence.  
“Can I touch you?” His eyes were screaming for your improvement and you could see his hands were itching you touch you. Seeing him like this made you even more desperate.  
“God yes. I want you to touch me, raph. I want you to hold me and kiss me. I want you to fuck me and make love to me in ever position you can dream of. I want you, Raphael!”  
An almighty moan escaped his throat as he suddenly pinned you down on the bed, moving your hands up so they were above your head.  
His hard member was pressed against you entrance, rubbing and creating friction in the best way.  
You moved your hips a little, hearing a low growl from Raph as one of his hands slipped down your body and between your legs. His touch made you arch your back. As he rubbed your clit, you felt him slowly starts to push inside you.  
You threw your head back as he stretched you the most pleasurable way. Raph leaned down and pressed his lips to your neck in seconds as he gave a small thrust of his hips. He still held your hands above your head as he stared down at you intensely. As his thrusts began to speed up, you threw your head back and moaned loudly.  
“You are beautiful, stunning, a goodness. Why is someone like you want to be with me. I don’t deserve you.” He moaned as you opened your eyes and met his, seeing how much he worshiped you. You managed to pull your hands from his grasp and cup his cheeks.  
“I want to be with you because I love you with all of my heart.” You pull him into a passionate kiss.  
His arms wrapped around you and pulled you up so he was kneeling while still inside you. You wrapped your legs around him and hold him close as he continues to thrust into you but at a faster pace/  
Your eyes rolled back into your head as you tried to keep your sanity. You could feel a knot in your lower stomach tightening.  
“Raph, im-god – I getting so close.” You moan, your nails digging into his shoulder.  
“So am I.” Raph moaned as his hands slid down your back then grab your ass and squeezing. This was enough for you. Your orgasm claimed your body in the most violent and pleasurable way in Raphs arms. Raph couldn’t contain himself as his thrusts became uneven and he came while moaning your name like it was a prayer before he filled you with his seed.  
Sloppy kisses were exchanged as you both stayed in the position for a bit while you catch your breath.  
Raph lay you down on the bed before lying next to you. You wriggled into his arms, making him chuckle slightly, his hand running through your hair.  
“That was.. amazing.” Raph breathed as he kissed the top of your head.  
“Ill say that again. Round two?” You giggle, looking up and him and seeing the smirk on his face turn into a genuine smile.  
“without a doubt.” He pulls you into a tight hug.  
“Can we try doggie?” You give him your most innocent look. You saw him let out a shaking breath before nodding furiously.


End file.
